Abstract Given the multiple career choices in the field of biotechnology, a need has emerged to broadly train the predoctoral students in rigorous experimental design and transparency to enhance reproducibility in biomedical research. To this end, we will develop eight modular units in the following areas: Rigor of prior research; Scientific rigor in experimental design; Authentication of reagents and antibodies; Use and authentication of cell lines; Animal models and inclusion of biological variables; Data integrity; Effective strategies to include scientific rigor in research; and Effective communication of the need and importance of rigor and reproducibility in research. Each module will be developed and taught in person and via an online version to the NIGMS T32 trainee and graduate students from the Departments of Biology, Biomedical Engineering, Chemical Engineering and Chemistry at Rensselaer Polytechnic Institute. Using online quizzes, survey and in-person interviews the two methods of delivery will be evaluated for efficacy, effectiveness and sustainability. Based on the outcomes, a sequence of modular units will be developed and hosted online for training of graduate students at Rensselaer Polytechnic Institute and elsewhere.